


Real Fantasies

by house_of_lantis



Series: VIRTUOSITY [2]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months later, Dr Adam Lambert thinks his boyfriend, Kris Allen, is still hung up on ADAM, his virtual presence in the fantasy world, iEden. </p><p>A/N: Sequel to the story Fantasy for Real originally written for kradamadness. URL: http://archiveofourown.org/works/166063</p>
            </blockquote>





	Real Fantasies

**VirtualTech**

**Cupertino** **, California**

 

 

“Dr Lambert, portal 4956-231 is acting up again. We barely stopped the security hack, but it keeps crashing on us and…well, we think ADAM is trying to reprogram the system again.”

 

Adam hit the ‘break’ button on his keyboard to pause the scrolling lines of code on his monitor screen, pushing up his glasses on the bridge of his nose as he turned to look at the engineer and let out a long, frustrated sigh.

 

“Damn it. Fifth time this week that he’s been trying to find a back door out of his cage,” Adam mumbled, leaning back in his chair and waving his hand to the engineer. “I’ll fix it right now, thanks.”

 

ADAM - Artificial Diagnostic Administrative Manager – was his virtual character in iEden. He was one of the first character interfaces that Adam created, imbuing ADAM with every piece of Adam’s personality, knowledge, and passions behind 800 servers and 750 GB/per sec of processing power, its AI “brain” _learned_ from every experience, and grew into existence independent of Adam’s influence.

 

It stepped right to the edge of technology morality; ADAM didn’t just pass the Turing test, he took it out for a fancy dinner and then took it home for a long, hard fuck.

 

Which was the problem.

 

Despite going through all the access codes, he still wasn’t sure how ADAM had gained entry to iEden during the human beta testing stage and became obsessed with one of the volunteers, Kris A. He’d seduced Kris during his first visit and Kris had returned seven more times, requesting ADAM each time. Adam hadn’t cared enough to check on what ADAM was doing, too focused on debugging code, until the scientists analyzing the episodes started getting excited about the data they were collecting on Subject: Kris A.

 

_“—off the charts, Dr Lambert!”_

_“Voom! Off the mother freaking charts! The other volunteers are mid-range, as we expected, doubling brainwave activity in the critical regions but—“_

_“We measured increased BETA activity in his brain, as well as ALPHA waves, but the most amazing activity is in his THETA brainwave state. Most people register between 5 to 8 cycles per second in their normal state – their daydream state – but Kris A shows 120 cycles per second!”_

_Adam nodded along. “So…”_

_“Don’t you see? That’s not even humanly possible,” the scientist crowed, holding up his tablet to show Adam the graphical readings with various color-coded peaks and spikes. “The ability to disconnect from every day—“_

_Adam held up his hands. “Okay, I get that you guys are really enthusiastic about this but—“_

_“Imagine this, Dr Lambert, you’re driving along the freeway and you come up with some amazing idea, yeah? You get to the office and you don’t even remember how you got there. Your brain was in the THETA state – a state where tasks are so automatic, you can disengage from them; the ideation that takes place while in THETA is free-flowing, without censorship or guilt. And then you multiply that by 2500% and that’s the kind of brainwave output that Kris A is putting out.”_

_“A transcendental state,” the other scientist chimed in, smiling wistfully._

_“It’s like subject Kris A has a direct link to ADAM and—“_

_  
“What?” Adam shouted, getting out of his chair. “ADAM is in iEden? Who the hell authorized that?”_

_The two scientists blinked up at him. “Errr…you did?”_

_“I did not approve—“_

_The other scientist held up his tablet, showing Adam the beta testing requisition form with his goddamn electronic signature._

_“That’s not my—“ Adam squinted at the screen, reaching out to tap on the signature block to enlarge it. “Jesus, that is my signature…how the hell did he do that?”_

 

It was nothing like they had seen before and they invited Kris back for four more beta testing sessions, eager to see if the data that resulted from his first episode were duplicable. What none of them realized was that ADAM had taken control of the testing phase and _he_ was the one inviting Kris back for more sessions.

 

Adam had given ADAM his preferences in iEden, but ADAM had applied his desires into the real world.

 

He rolled his chair down to the end of the workstation to another monitor and keyboard setup. This was his testing station, wired into the White Room of the AI program that ran iEden. He pulled off his glasses and picked up the virtual wireless eye frames, pulling them on. The lens and frames were in their 300th prototype design and Adam was proud of the object design team for making it lightweight, elegant, and functional. He tapped on the space bar of the keyboard, the simple and clean lines of the iEden logo clearing to give him the usual administrative screen.

 

The cursor blinked, waiting for Adam to type in his commands:

 

Login>>amlambert

Password>>******************

 

Processing…

 

He had created the White Room so that he could program within the artificial intelligence mainframe. iEden ran on 6 trillion lines of programming; even with a million of the best programmers working round-the-clock for 200 years, they wouldn’t be able to code, let alone maintain, the 6 trillion lines of code that was the foundation of the virtual world and all of its inhabitants. VirtualTech had 7,000 servers on 16 underground levels and the company was planning to buy a server farm in the middle of Idaho once iEden hit the market.

 

The screen filled with lines of code and Adam typed in his super user bypass code to get to the prompt screen.

 

>>Welcome back to the White Room Dr Lambert

>>What is your pleasure today

 

<<Access CreatorInterfaceProgram

 

In the blink of an eye, Adam found himself in the White Room, a virtual space designed to be able to interact with the AI master program.

 

ADAM appeared in front of him, dressed all in black leather, arms crossed, and darkly lined blue eyes glowing in frustration. “Why do you keep shutting me down?”

 

The virtual presence looked _harried_ ; like there was a glitch in his digital perfection. Adam found that a little disturbing and he sat down at the glass console, pulling up the security portal for 4956-231.

 

“Reset the security protocols,” he said, looking up at his virtual presence.

 

ADAM gave him a slow, hot grin. It was an expression that Adam knew well, even though he hadn’t been able to apply it to his own face the last few years, too inured in his work to use it to his advantage. Seeing it reflected on ADAM was a little creepy.

 

“You’re keeping me away from him,” ADAM said, slanting his eyes towards Adam, a smirk on his glossy lips. “Jealousy is not a good look on you, honey.”

 

“Reset the security protocol or I’ll kill your access into iEden permanently,” he said, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. “You know I can write a virus program that will keep you too busy to enjoy the fruits of our labor.”

 

ADAM glared at him for a moment and then blinked, flicking his fingers into the air. “Done.”

 

He checked the monitor and saw that the code was running correctly again. “Thank you.”

 

“Well, if you’re going to deny me access to Kris, then the least you can do is tell me how he’s doing,” ADAM said, pouting slightly.

 

“Kris is doing great; we’ve been together for six months now—“

 

“All thanks to me, of course.”

 

“—and I’m going to ask him to move in with me when his lease expires next month,” he said as ADAM made a face at him, turning away.

 

“I had him first.”

 

Adam laughed, shaking his head. “This is ridiculous; I’m not going to fight you about this. Kris is his own person, neither one of us own him.”

 

ADAM looked at him over his shoulder, a smile on his lips. “I’ll always be his fantasy. You’ll never really know if he’s with you because he wants to be with me and you’re only a physical substitute. I may only have a virtual existence, but when he was with me, I was real to him. I opened up the world to him in a way that you’ll never be able to do.”

 

He narrowed his eyes at ADAM because in the back of his mind, there was a seed of doubt that maybe Kris was with him because Adam was a substitute. It made him remember his first meeting with Kris in Starbucks, all those months ago.

_“Am I going to have to compete with him?”_

_Kris stared at him. “Are you kidding?”_

_“I’m never going to measure up to your fantasies.”_

_Kris took a deep breath, met Adam’s eyes, and smiled at him. “Adam, **you** are my fantasy.”_

The White Room shimmered around them, a warm golden-orange light spilling into the room, taking shape to look like a luxurious barge on the slow moving river, the Great Pyramids standing in the distance. Adam inhaled through his opened mouth and stood up, crossing the marble floor of the barge to the glassless windows, gauzy purple and blue silks draped across the window frame, and marveled at how real it was.

 

Of course he knew how real it was, he’d written the millions of lines of the program that made up the 500 scenarios in iEden and spent the last five years of his life dedicated to perfecting every character interface in each scenario. The ancient Egypt scenario was a favorite of his; the player could choose to be the Pharaoh or the slave, and lose themselves in the decadent fantasy of floating along the Nile on the Pharaoh’s private barge. It wasn’t just sex, it was the full sensory experience of being in the moment with a perfect partner in the most erotic and exotic place the human mind could process and believe as real. He’d worked with artists, historians, archeologists and cultural anthropologists, and Hollywood set designers to create each perfect environment. Adam had logged hundreds of hours testing out the scenarios and the character interfaces as both a participant and a scientist, but this was the first time that he was a spectator inside of someone’s fantasy.

 

Music and the sounds of everyday life phased seamlessly into existence; as did dozens of half-naked men and women dressed in colorful sarong-like linens walking slowly through the room, carrying trays of food and crystal decanters filled with amber liquids, setting up an intimate table for two with freshly prepared foods and flowers. Adam looked at the painted hieroglyphs on the walls depicting what looked like a great war and a greater victory, the Pharaoh receiving adoration from his people, the late afternoon sunlight reflecting off the gold tiles, and he reached up and ran his fingers over the cool, carved metal.

 

“Unbelievable,” he murmured, all of his senses alive.

 

Smells of spice and oaty river water filled his senses; scents that Adam couldn’t identify but reminded him of the sweetness of weed and jasmine incense. He turned to see ADAM sprawled across a wide divan at the end of the room, three young men waving peacock and ostrich feather fans around him, watching him with dark and covetous eyes meant only for a god. His hair was enviously black and long, eyes lined in thick turquoise and kohl and lips painted red. He was draped modestly with white linen and his body shaved down smooth and bared. He was adorned with long chains of gold around his neck and jewels on his fingers that sparkled brilliantly in the light of the late afternoon sun.

 

“Come here, Kristopher,” ADAM said, raising his hand imperiously in the air.

 

Adam turned to see Kris enter the room, dressed only in a little slip of purple fabric tied around his slim hips, face scrubbed fresh and cheeks flushed with a warm blush. He smiled, ducking his chin and tilting his eyes, giving ADAM an amused smile. He reached out and took ADAM’s hand, letting the Pharaoh tug him down to his knees on the divan.

 

“A good little slave boy knows how to pleasure his master,” ADAM said, brushing an affectionate kiss over Kris’s knuckles.

 

Kris chuckled. “I think this is more your fantasy than mine.”

 

“Is that so?” ADAM murmured, pulling Kris’s legs around him as he sat up. He tugged the purple fabric off, tossing it on the floor. Kris laughed, wrapping his arms around ADAM’s neck, leaning his head back when ADAM kissed down his throat. His hands gripped Kris by the hips, holding him steady. “Lie down on your back, little slave.”

 

Adam watched as Kris fell gracelessly on his elbows, feet planted on the divan and hips raised. His cock was hard and pressed against his belly.

 

“Are they going to watch?” Kris waved his hand at the three men fanning them. They turned their attentions to Kris, licking their lips as their eyes slipped across Kris’s bared body.

 

“Yes, they’re all watching you,” ADAM said, mouth curling around Kris’s balls and sucking slowly.

 

Kris moaned and pressed his hands over his face, giggling. “This is so weird.”

 

“Shhhh,” ADAM chided, gently, licking up the shaft of Kris’s cock.

 

The slaves watched Kris fervently, their cocks tenting their linens as Kris moaned and writhed on his back, hands grasping the edges of the divan, thrusting his hips in the air as ADAM licked and sucked and teased.

 

“ADAM please…”

 

“Mmmm…begging already,” ADAM chuckled, pulling away and gently laying Kris on the divan. “Slaves don’t get to come first.”

 

Kris laughed, reaching for ADAM. “You’re such a punk.”

 

“I am your Pharaoh, you’ll do as I desire,” ADAM said, smiling down at him. He leaned forward and kissed Kris, rough and hard, smearing the red painted on his lips over Kris’s mouth and cheeks and neck, marking him with lip prints all over his tanned skin.

 

He moved to sprawl across the divan, pulling away the linens to reveal his hard cock, the tip painted a deep red. “Put your mouth on me.”

 

Adam watched as Kris moved confidently to his knees, unabashed and full of lust, his eyes looking his fill of ADAM’s perfectly formed body, his hands moving over ADAM’s thighs.

 

“Yes, my Pharaoh,” Kris murmured, reverently, eyes lifting as he bent down on his knees between ADAM’s legs, hands caressing and stroking ADAM’s cock. He closed his eyes and rubbed the red painted tip over his face and neck and chest, opening his mouth wide as he took in the head, taking him deeper and whimpering around his mouthful.

 

ADAM moaned, his hands moving to curl through Kris’s hair. He smiled and turned his head, eyes blazing with victory as he looked at Adam.

 

“Do you belong to me, Kristopher?” ADAM said, staring at Adam.

 

Kris bobbed his head quickly and moaned when ADAM grabbed a handful of his hair, tugging his mouth off of his cock.

 

“Answer me, my love.”

 

“Yeah. Yes,” Kris said, licking his lips as he stared up at ADAM. “I’m yours.”

 

Adam gave ADAM a dirty look, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Fuck you.”

 

ADAM laughed, waving his hand, and Adam found himself back alone in the White Room.

 

***

 

**Adam Lambert’s Residence**

 

 

He heard Kris playing the notes of a familiar pop song on the guitar when he walked into his house. Kris was sitting on the couch, guitar on his lap, his attention engrossed on the sheet music in front of him. His head was bent forward and Adam liked that Kris’s hair was getting a little long in the back, sticking out and curling up in a way that made Adam want to grab a handful and guide him to wherever Adam wanted Kris’s mouth.

 

Adam dropped his keys and his bag on the floor, making his way to Kris, wanting to taste that mouth.

 

“Hey Adam, didn’t hear you— _hmmmm_ …”

 

He held Kris’s warm face in his hands, giving him a long kiss.

 

“Yeah, okay, welcome home,” Kris murmured, chuckling good-naturedly.

 

Adam took the guitar and set it carefully against the side of the coffee table and pushed Kris down on the couch cushions, climbing over him, and kissed his mouth again. He felt Kris’s chest shake with laughter and Adam slid his hand between them to slide his palm over the front of Kris’s jeans, squeezing his cock through the fabric. Kris gasped and jolted against him, hands tightening on Adam’s hips.

 

“Don’t you want some dinner first before—“

 

“Later,” Adam said, kissing down Kris’s neck and sucking hard on the smooth skin and biting down harder than he’d ever done before.

 

“Ouch! Hey,” Kris said, pushing Adam’s back by his shoulders. “What’s up, man? Not that I don’t – where’s this coming from?”

 

Adam took a deep breath and pressed a gentle kiss on Kris’s cheek. He slid off of Kris and stood up, pacing the room. He ran his hand through his hair and gave Kris an apologetic grin. “I’m sorry, just…long day, you know?”

 

Kris sat up and nodded, giving him a long look. “Want to talk about it?”

 

He did, but he just wasn’t sure how to start without sounding crazy. _Are you still hung up on your virtual boyfriend who looks like me? Am I just a living dildo you? Do you think about him when I’m fucking you? Why don’t you do the things you did with him with me?_

 

“Come on, I got a casserole warming in the oven for us,” Kris stood up and walked into the kitchen. “My mama always said that the best conversations were over dinner. I bet you’re hungry, you probably didn’t eat anything except junk food all day.”

 

Adam sighed, following him into the kitchen. Kris had already set up with two settings on the island and pushed two stools to the counter.

 

“There’s salad in the fridge if you want to get that out,” Kris called, bending over the oven to pull out the casserole dish, setting it on the counter. He tossed the potholders on the counter and sat down on the stool while Adam got the salad and two beers from the fridge.

 

He wondered if this domesticity was ever a fantasy for Kris in iEden. There were a dozen scenarios built into the program that allowed for intimate and sexy dinner encounters.

 

“So how is it?”

 

Adam grinned, taking a bite of the chicken and mushroom casserole. “It’s good, baby, thank you.”

 

“I got out of class early today and had some time to putter around,” Kris said, smiling as he dug into his food. Adam knew he was pleased; Kris loved cooking and was pretty proud of his creations. “You going to tell me what’s going on?”

 

“Actually, I was wondering if you’ve thought about what we talked about a few weeks ago,” he said, looking at Kris.

 

“Yep, I have,” he said, nodding. “You don’t think it’s too soon? I mean, you’re not going to get sick of having me around all the time?”

 

“I don’t think that’s possible,” Adam said, smiling. “Besides, you spend more time here than you do at your apartment. I think it’s the right time to make it official and there’s more than enough space here for all of your things. I’ve been planning to clear out one of the empty guest rooms so you could turn it into a music studio.”

 

Kris chewed slowly and then took a sip of his beer. “That’s a serious commitment.”

 

“We’ve been together for six months.” He said, putting his fork down. He picked it up again, his hands needing something to do. “Unless there’s something holding you back.”

 

“Something holding me back?” Kris said, raising his eyebrows.

 

“I know it’s a big thing, moving in together, but you still seem kind of reluctant.”

 

“I’m not reluctant,” he said, taking a deep breath. “I just want to make sure that it’s something we both want. I know I’m here a lot but…it’s different if we’re living together.”

 

Adam shoved his fork hard against his dish, the painful squeak making him wince. He really wasn’t angry; and he really didn’t want to fight with Kris.

“I thought you were going to give me time.”

 

“Sorry, God, I’m being a total jerk tonight,” he said, helplessly.

 

Kris set his fork down and sat back on the stool, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Okay, what’s up with you? And don’t tell me nothing because that right there, that wasn’t nothing.”

 

Adam made a face and met Kris’s eyes. “ADAM.”

 

“Adam?”

 

“No, ADAM. My character interface in iEden. He’s been trying to hack security so that he can put you back on the beta testing list.”

 

“But I thought you were finished with the beta testing phase?”

 

“I lied.” He drank the rest of his beer in one big gulp.

 

“Okay,” Kris drawled out, frowning. “Why’s that?”

 

“Because I didn’t want you to go back and…”

 

“And what?”

 

“And be with _him_. ADAM.”

 

Kris coughed out a laugh. “Um, man, you do realize that ADAM is just a computer program. That you wrote. Based off of you.”

 

“Exactly. That’s the problem.”

 

Kris stared at him for a long moment, his handsome face turning serious. “The problem? I’m not getting it.”

 

“You liked him; you liked having sex with him.”

 

“Ohmygod, I can’t believe we’re having this conversation,” he said, chuckling. He covered his blushing face with his hands. “Yes, I like sex. And yes, I liked sex with him. But that’s just fantasy, Adam. I _know_ he’s not real. It’s just…fantasy, that’s all. But you’re real; and I _really_ like sex with you.”

 

“He’s completely obsessed with you.”

 

Kris snorted. “I’d take that as a compliment since he’s based off of you, you nutso.”

 

Adam rolled his eyes and grinned. “I’m totally over thinking this, aren’t I?”

 

“Dude. Yes!”

 

“It’s been one hell of a day,” Adam said, feeling the tension go out of his shoulders.

 

Kris wiggled his eyebrows, smiling widely. “What’s the rule? Wait 30 minutes after a meal before going to the bedroom?”

 

“I think that’s for swimming,” he said, reaching over to curl his hand behind Kris’s neck, tugging him gently towards him for a kiss.

 

“Still, better be safe than sorry,” Kris said, nipping at his bottom lip. “We can probably think of something else to do.”

 

Adam watched as Kris slipped down to his knees, turning Adam from the counter so that he could undo the button on his dress slacks. He watched Kris’s fingers moving expertly over him, and he couldn’t help but think that he’d gotten the practice with ADAM. And then he felt stupid for feeling jealous.

 

“I was kinda thinking about this, too,” Kris said, a little shyly. He licked him lips and wrapped his fist around Adam’s cock, sucking the plump head into his mouth.

 

Adam closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, loving the way that Kris’s mouth felt on him. It was warm and wet and still a little sloppy. Kris sometimes sucked too hard or not hard enough, lost his rhythm a few times, but Adam loved it. He loved watching Kris work for it, unfaltering in his total devotion to sucking Adam off. The experience would come later, and a part of Adam didn’t want Kris to get too good, to get jaded with experience.

 

The quick scrape of teeth made Adam jerk, automatically reaching down to cup Kris’s cheek. Kris pulled off and laughed, looking up at him.

 

“Sorry, I know, teeth,” he said, smiling widely.

 

“It’s good, baby, don’t stop,” Adam told him, nodding.

 

He didn’t get hard all the way, it usually took him a little longer to get fully hard, but he could last a long time once he did. He loved the way that Kris sucked and licked him, his tongue teasing all the right spots, lips gentle on his sensitive flesh. The first few times Kris did this, he was flustered because he thought he wasn’t doing it right, but Adam was quickly able to dissuade him of feeling insecure in his talents. That mouth was made for sucking cock and Adam loved that Kris was so gorgeously determined to keep going.

 

_Was Kris thinking that ADAM got harder faster? That he was easier to please?_

 

Kris wasn’t a virgin and there were many things that he did that blew Adam’s mind. He loved getting fucked; he loved topping Adam. He made the most delicious little noises, which always embarrassed him later, but it only made Adam want to pull more out of him. Kris didn’t always tell Adam what he liked or what he wanted in bed and Adam had simply counted it as being new lovers and knew that it took time and a lot of trust to get into a good groove together.

 

_“So what did you do in iEden?” Adam said, curled on his side facing Kris. “Tell me about your scenarios; what did you like?”_

_Kris tucked his hands under the pillows and smiled, shaking his head. “Just, you know, had sex.”_

_“I know you’re not that vanilla,” he said, sliding his hand down and pinching one of Kris’s pink nipples._

_“Come on, it was just…you know, fantasy stuff, it wasn’t real,” Kris said, burying his face into his pillow._

_“Which one was your favorite?”_

_Kris peered at him with one eye, turning his head so that he was looking at Adam. “It was in Paris. I went once, when I was in high school, and I loved it there. It was so beautiful, especially at night, with all the lights and everything.”_

_Adam smiled, tracing his fingers along Kris’s waist. “Mmmm…very romantic. Two strangers meeting in a hotel room for a tryst.”_

_Kris snorted, rolling his eyes. “I know, it’s probably a lame fantasy, but it had more to do with being in Paris than…that.”_

_“Baby, there’s nothing wrong with wanting that kind of sexy encounter with someone you’ll ever see again, especially when it’s in a safe environment like iEden. It’s fantasy in its purest form. It’s not lame. It’s very, very sexy.”_

_“You designed it, right? So it must’ve been something you were interested in.”_

_“There are 500 scenarios,” he said, chuckling. “I like to think I’m inventive and romantic…well, maybe I could come up with 500 different sexy scenarios with all my years as—“_

_Adam laughed as Kris gave a huff of indignant playfulness, launching himself across the bed to roll Adam on his back, kissing his mouth._

 

He had tried to talk to Kris about his experiences in iEden, but Kris shied away from telling him anything in detail. _Did he have the same hang ups? Was he shy? What kinds of fantasies lived in Kris’s mind?_ Adam was insatiably curious to see Kris comfortable in his own skin, like he was in the Egypt scenario; to see if there was something Adam could do to help Kris overcome his innate shyness. His scientific mind was buzzing with ideas. If ADAM had somehow managed to save his episodes with Kris, then Adam could view them from within, like the way he could in the Egypt fantasy, and learn more about Kris’s secret desires.

 

It was a good plan; it was scientific curiosity. All he wanted to do was learn what Kris really wanted and be able to give it to him.

 

Kris moaned around his mouthful, blinking bashfully up at Adam. He reached down and ran his hands over Kris’s soft hair, smiling at him.

 

“I’m going to make you come so hard tonight.”

 

***

 

**The White Room**

 

 

He knew it was a total invasion of privacy. iEden wasn’t created to save a copy of or download people’s fantasies. It wasn’t in the project parameters to track or record fantasies; the only data that they collected had to do with usage in order to gauge which characters and scenarios were the most popular and for maintenance and adjustments.

 

It didn’t surprise him that ADAM recorded his sessions with Kris, but after four hours of searching through the servers, he wasn’t able to find where ADAM had hidden the files.

 

ADAM laughed as he appeared in the White Room, dressed in a dark blue button down shirt and black dress slacks. He was strangely barefoot and looked quite pleased with himself.

 

“You’ll never find them,” ADAM said, smiling at Adam’s frustrated expression. He made a pouty ‘awwww’ face at Adam and broke out into laughter again.

 

“I don’t want to delete them; they’re your memories. I just…want to see what he was like with you.”

 

“Curiosity killed the relationship,” ADAM warned, waving his finger at him. “Once you know something, you can’t ever go back.”

 

Adam rolled his eyes. “I’ve already seen the Pharaoh/slave fantasy, I hardly think anything is going to surprise me.”

 

ADAM chuckled. “You only saw _part_ of his fantasy. You didn’t see the part where Kris gets gangbanged by everyone on the barge.”

 

Adam stared at him, mouth open. “I didn’t write that program!”

 

“I know, I did!” ADAM crowed, laughing.

 

“You couldn’t have possibly have access to do…” he paused, taking a deep breath. “You really wrote your own scenario programs?”

 

ADAM winked. “Only for Kris. It was something he wanted, so I delivered.”

 

“I want to see them. Show them to me.”

“I don’t think Kris would want me to show you _everything_ ,” ADAM singsonged, waving his hands in the air. “But a little sneak peek can’t hurt.”

 

Eight virtual screens appeared, all showing Kris in various states of arousal with his head thrown back, his mouth open and his eyes squeezed shut, on different backdrops and scenarios, always with ADAM in each one.

 

“Shit.” Adam couldn’t tear his eyes away. “What was he like, the first time?”

 

Beta test # 592-B-W-96341

Subject: Kris A.  
Version: 8.2.1(g.3.9.0)

 

ADAM tapped on a screen and Adam felt himself engulfed into the scenario. It was the circular glass room of the welcome center and Adam saw Kris standing shyly in the room, surrounded by twenty or so very pretty men and women of different ages, different ethnic backgrounds. Adam wasn’t surprised by the diversity of the group, Kris was curious about people and he was sure that Kris’s iEden profile would reflect that. Adam watched as a perky blonde haired girl with a sweet, wholesome all-American look, flirted with Kris, running her hand up his arm. Kris smiled at her, trying to give her his attention, but he couldn’t seemed to help himself as his eyes wandered around the room, looking at the other character profiles. Adam grinned; it was amazing that even in a virtual sex world, Kris wouldn’t want to be _that_ guy. That guy who was always looking for the next better thing.

 

And that was when ADAM moved through the room, dressed in loose white linen pants and unbuttoned white linen shirt. _Why the hell did he always dress like he was an expensive rent boy? Did Kris go for something like that? Maybe Adam should start wearing his clothes unbuttoned more often._ He came up behind Kris and wrapped his arms around his waist, hugging him with a proprietary touch. Kris gasped and turned to look at the man holding him, blinking with surprise. No doubt ADAM didn’t fit Kris’s usual profile preferences, but he eased back against ADAM and smiled up at him.

 

ADAM kissed his neck and murmured something in his ear that made Kris blush and smile, nodding avidly as he met ADAM’s eyes.

 


End file.
